


Beating the Drug

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teenagers, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reconnaissance mission has an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ben 10 Alien Force belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.

"Mmph!" The passionate cry was muffled by a large and callused hand that was more accustomed to handling tools, weapons, and metal car parts than another male's body.

"Shh," Kevin hissed in Ben's ear. "We're still in enemy territory." He did his best to placate the smaller teen by slipping two of his fingers in his hot mouth to suck on. His other hand, which was stroking Ben's red, throbbing cock, was already covered in sticky fluid.

Kevin bit his lip hard to keep himself under control. He could still clearly see the red spot on Ben's neck where the alien drug had entered his system. It was turning a bruised purple around the edges.

To the planet's natives the drug was a slow poison, but to humans it was an unexpected and dangerous aphrodisiac. The last thing they needed was for their Omnitrix user to go on a raping rampage or something equally horrible. 

It didn't make Kevin feel any less guilty, but it was for Ben's own good that he helped the brunet get it out of his system. 

The lean body shuddered against his muscled chest and abs. His own shaft was hard and eager in his pants but he was trying to ignore it. He was a bastard, but not enough of one to take advantage of Ben in his compromised state. Damned if his dick didn't want him to, though.

Ben wiggled and ground his hips back against Kevin, thrusting into the slick hand without reserve. He groaned and panted around the thick, wet fingers in his mouth. He scraped them with his teeth and wrapped his tongue around each digit, desperate for more, for something he couldn't name. Kevin's musk was filling his nose and making him whimper with more of the unnamed need.

The rough jeans felt good against his bare ass but at the same time he wanted the barriers gone. There were too many clothes between them. His shirt was soaked with his sweat and it was getting uncomfortable. He was getting hotter and the shirt under his arms and the pants around his thighs were stifling him.

He did his best to make a sound of protest. Kevin's fingers were pulled from his mouth, which made him whine again. "ah... clothes... off."

Kevin wanted to hit his head against a wall. Those glazed green eyes were pleading up at him from over a shoulder, and it was so damn sexy that he wanted to pin Ben down and plow him like a rutting bull. "Not a good idea, Tennyson."

"Please?"

His dick was going to explode followed by his head. Kevin couldn't keep doing this without becoming the bad guy if Ben was going to get all needy and cute.

"Kev... please."

"Shit!" Kevin yanked Ben's shirt off, then rolled the boy into his back. He straddled the slender hips with both hands planted on either side of Ben's shoulders. He stared down with his dark eyes, his teeth gritting together hard.

Ben's erection was lying against his belly, leaking precum to the point of pooling in his navel and overflowing. His long legs were pressed together where his pants and half-undone belt had twisted around his thighs.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Kevin cursed under his breath as he shoved the pants to Ben's knees then swiftly opened his own. He released a heavy breath as his engorged cock sprung free.

Ben reached up to touch the other teen. He wanted to feel him. He could smell the spice of his skin under the musk, and he wanted to experience it, wanted someone's flesh against him. "Kev..."

Kevin pulled off his shirt and threw it in the general direction of Ben's. He leaned down and let the smaller male embrace him. Keeping his weight on his knees, Kevin looped one arm under his companion's back then reached between their bodies with his other arm. He scooped up both of their needy shafts in his hand and began to fondle and stroke them.

"Ah!" Ben's cry was cut off by the bigger teen kissing him. His fingers curled and dug into Kevin's broad back. He gasped when they finally broke apart.

"This has -nh!- to be enough, Ben." Kevin's voice rumbled in Ben's ear where his face cradled against his neck. Ben could only pant in answer before Kevin was kissing him again.

The feel of having Kevin completely pressed against him was incredible; the heat between them, the slickness from their sweat covered chests, he was going to burst into pieces any moment now.

"Kev... Kevin... Kev..." His friend's name kept falling from his lips in between kisses. The tone of his voice bounced with every upward stroke of that rough hand. "Mmph!"

Kevin could tell that Ben was close to his orgasm by the sharp bucking of his hips. Their cocks were weeping all over each other with slick, wet sounds as he stroked them. The heat between them could steam up a room. He wanted to fuck the smaller teen so bad and damn the consequences, but he managed to keep a shred of his conscience clear and sped up his hand instead.

That was all Ben needed to send him tumbling over the edge of euphoria. His hips snapped and he cried into Kevin's firm kiss as his sticky spunk shot out all over Kevin's hand.

Kevin's dark gaze was smoldering as he watched Ben in the throes of ecstasy. He kept hold of the jerking shaft until Ben had spilled himself out before he unwrapped himself from the other male and sat up on his knees. With quick thrusts into his fist, Kevin came with a full body shudder. His hot jizz sprayed all over Ben's chest like white ribbons.

For long moments only their heavy panting could be heard.

Eventually Kevin dug out some crumbled Mr. Smoothy napkins that had been in his back pocket and cleaned them up as best as he could. He shuffled the other boy's underwear and pants back up where they belonged followed by his shirt, then he got his own clothes on. "Tennyson you okay? Ben?"

"ngh..." Green eyes blinked opened. They were unfocused, but they had lost the glazed look from the drug. "Thirsty."

"We'll find something. Can you move?"

Ben tried for a few moments, grunting from the effort. "Nah uh."

Without a word, Kevin scooped Ben up in his arms bridal style. He hurried away not a moment too soon because they could hear the heavy footfalls of the alien guards coming towards them. Kevin didn't stop until they were safely back in their hidden shuttle craft.

Kevin laid Ben on a sleeping cot. "I'll get us outta here. You better rest up." As he was standing Ben weakly grabbed Kevin's hand. "Need something?"

"Thanks, Kevin." A tired smile was on his lips, and Kevin found himself blushing.

"I-it was nothing, just helping a friend." He hurried to the ship controls, and he made himself keep his mind on his task even as he touched his lips with his fingertips. "I'd do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
